Un Pedacito de Ti
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Dean aun podía recordar su propia voz gritando, mientras Cas moría a manos de Lucifer. Todavía recordaba la luz cegadora de la agonía de su ángel. Y, por si no doliera ya lo suficiente, había descubierto hace poco que, producto de su noche juntos, estaba esperando un bebé de Cas. No sabe como es posible, pero se siente tan solo y derrotado (Mpreg Dean, NO omegaverse)


**Resúmen:** Dean aun podía recordar su propia voz gritando, mientras Cas moría a manos de Lucifer. Todavía recordaba la luz cegadora de la agonía de su ángel. Y, por si no doliera ya lo suficiente, había descubierto hace poco que producto de su noche juntos, estaba esperando un bebé de Cas. No sabe como es posible, pero se siente tan solo y derrotado.

 **Estuve viendo esa película The Greatest, y surgió esta idea. El fic no será parecido a la peli salvo por la idea central pero espero que les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg, Dean!Mpreg, relación hombrexhombre, posible Jack/Sam.**

 **Un Pedacito De Ti**

 **1**

Dean Winchester soltó un respiro lento, la oscuridad de su habitación, el silencio, era todo demasiado insoportable. Cerró los ojos dejando que el dolor fluyera; las paredes del búnker eran lo suficientemente gruesas para que Sam no lo escuchara llorar. Pero por si acaso se cubrió la boca con la mano dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran a raudales por sus mejillas.

Estaba roto y, a pesar de todo, se aferraba a los recuerdos, como si repitiéndolos una y otra vez en su mente, todo fuera a volver atrás.

En especial se aferraba a la memoria de aquella noche. Su primera noche con Cas.

Había sucedido tras el más largo día de cacería. Cas casi había estado por morir y de no ser por Crowley hubiera sucedido. Dean todavía sospechaba de porque el demonio los había ayudado, pero en parte no le importaba. La lanza de Michael había hecho que viera de cerca la agonía de su mejor amigo y que se dijeran palabras que no creyó posibles. Durante todo el regreso al búnker el rubio no paraba de pensar en esas dos palabras que el ángel había decidido serían las últimas antes de su inminente muerte.

"Te amo" esas dos simples y gigantescas palabras que hicieron que al rubio le doliera el pecho. Ni siquiera le importó que después Cas se atreviera a aclarar "los amo a todos ustedes" en ese momento sólo quiso abalanzarse sobre él, salvarlo, sanarlo, y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

No lo hizo, pero ese pensamiento persistió durante todo el regreso, mientras Sam y Cas charlaban sobre algo que no alcanzó a comprender. Una vez en el búnker Dean decidió salir por pizza y cervezas para tener algo de tiempo para pensar, al volver Sam estaba en la biblioteca hablando con su madre por teléfono, y según dijo Cas había ido a tomar una ducha a pesar de no necesitarlo, pero para quitarse toda la sensación que le dejó el casi morir por la lanza de Michael.

Cuando Cas apareció ambos hermanos Winchester estaban comiendo algo de pizza. Sam le ofreció una cerveza al ángel, y por el resto de la noche ambos hablaron sobre la lanza, sobre lo ocurrido en esa cabaña con el Principe del Infierno, y todo lo demás. Dean no dijo palabra, ensimismado en un trozo de pie y en sus propios pensamientos

Cerca de la media noche Sam se había despedido de Dean y Cas, dejándolos a solas en la cocina. Dean aun estaba bebiendo una cerveza cuando el ángel se puso de pie.

-Dean… -dijo con su voz rasposa que, aun cuando el rubio no lo quería aceptar, le provocaba un cosquilleo en la piel-… debo irme.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio entornando los ojos.

-Debo seguir buscando a Kelly Kline, es un problema del que tengo que encargarme –explicó el ángel, escueto.

-No. Lo que quiero decir es ¿eso es todo? Sólo te irás después de casi morir. Cas no eres de piedra, al menos tomate un descanso –contestó el cazador, tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque entre esas palabras pedía a gritos que Cas se quedara.

-Dean soy un ángel, no necesito descansar. Ya me siento bien –aseguró el castaño, acomodándose su gabardina-. Me mantendré en contacto.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que dirás después de lo que dijiste allá? –soltó Dean, sintiéndose un imbécil por decirlo en voz alta. Cas ladeó la cabeza, como preguntándose que le sucedía al humano.

-Lo que dije era cierto. No quería que me vieran morir, porque los amo, a todos ustedes. Son mi familia –dijo pensando que de no aclarar eso Dean se molestaría ya que siempre le había resultado incómoda cualquier muestra de afecto de parte de otro hombre, en especial de Cas. Lo que no sabía era el ángel era que esa incomodidad fue una tapadera, un negación constante que durante esos años se había resquebrajado, haciéndose añicos la noche en que Dean casi lo ve morir.

-¡Vete al diablo! –gruñó Dean, exasperado, no con Cas, sino consigo mismo. Arrojó su cerveza a la basura y se retiró con fuertes pasos hacia su habitación.

En el camino sintió su cabeza pesada. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil, por eso siempre había intentado no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie; esa clase de sentimientos lo ponían como un idiota. Y acababa de comportarse como una adolecente enamorada en frente de Cas, lo que lo hacía sentir enfermo y estúpido.

Entró en su habitación maldiciéndose internamente. ¿Qué había querido que Cas diga? ¿Qué repitiera ese te amo? ¿Qué le confesara sus sentimientos? Sentimientos que dudaba que existieran, porque, ¿Por qué demonios había pensado que un ángel, un ser tan inocente y bueno como Castiel, lo vería a él como algo más que un amigo?

-Vamos, estas idiota –se dijo a si mismo pasándose las manos por el cabello y sentándose en el borde de su cama-, no lo merecerías, ni en un millón de años.

-¿Por qué piensas que no mereces ser amado? –de pronto la voz de Cas se hizo presente.

-¡Maldición! ¡CAS! –el rubio dio un respingo no había escuchado cuando abrió la puerta, pero allí estaba, en la entrada de su habitación con los ojos más azules que nunca y la cabeza ladeada-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habrías ido

-No pensé que fuera lo correcto –Cas dio un paso cerrando la puerta tras suyo con la intención de que Dean se sintiera más tranquilo en privado.

-¿Sabes? Sólo vete. Tienes razón, eres un ángel, no necesitas descansar. O eso dices –respondió el rubio, tratando se sonar indiferente.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que Cas lo observó como si le escaneara el alma, y el cazador se sintió expuesto. Tragó con fuerza antes de ponerse de pie con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada en gesto interrogante.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó cómo empujándolo a que se marchara.

-Dean puedes decirme ¿qué está sucediéndote? –Cas parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de descifrar al humano.

-¿A mí? Nada. Estoy cansado. Cas no necesito que seas mi niñera

-¿Es por lo de la lanza que casi me…?

-No quiero hablar de eso –lo interrumpió Dean, tajante, con el tono un poco más alto de lo normal.

-¿Estabas asustado? –continuó Cas, con esas preguntas que al cazador se le hicieron ya insoportablemente ingenuas y exasperantes-… aun lo estas.

-¡Lo estuve! ¿Bien? ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Qué estuviera feliz de verte morir en frente mío?! ¡No puedo actuar como si nada, lo cual al parecer se te da muy bien! –espetó todo de un solo grito, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dejándose llevar demasiado, retrocedió de Cas, tratando de reducir la cercanía.

-Dean no entiendo el motivo de tu ira. Sé que mi muerte hubiera sido algo inesperado pero…

-¡¿Inesperado?! ¡Definitivamente eres… no lo sé! ¡Inesperado es poco! Hubiera… Hubiera sido… me hubiera… eso me hubiera destruido –confiesa el cazador poco a poco, con su voz convirtiéndose en un hilo-. Y más aún después de lo que dijiste –volteó dándole las espaldas a Cas, sintiendo que todo el mundo daba vueltas, mareándolo-, más aún porque yo te amo, y no como a un hermano ¿bien? No como a un amigo. Te amo –dijo sin pensarlo, sólo dejándose llevar por el torrente de emociones que había experimentado ese tiempo.

El silencio ante sus palabras fue como una cuchillada, cada vez más profunda, más dolorosa.

-Dean yo… -musitó de pronto. No había esperado que Cas se abalanzara sobre el proclamando que también lo amaba. Sólo necesitaba sacar aquello de su pecho desde hace tanto, porque lo carcomía.

-Sólo vete ¿sí? Olvida lo que dije, por favor, sólo vete –pidió con la voz estrangulada por la rabia hacia si mismo.

-No –la terquedad del ángel lo hizo voltearse para descubrir que esos ojos azules lo miraban entre conmovidos y ¿emocionados?-. No me iré, porque los humanos son tan… extraños. Pero a pesar de lo que dices entiendo que no quiero irme, quiero quedarme, justo aquí, justo ahora porque de la misma forma en la que me amas, yo también lo hago.

Si se iba a acarbar el mundo, su amistad y su vida por eso no le importó a Dean en ese momento al escuchar eso. Se acercó a Cas cerrando la distancia entre ellos, entre sus labios al tomar a Cas por la nuca y besarlo. Al principio sólo fue un choque torpe de labios contra labios, hasta que la tibieza de la boca ajena empezó a tentarlo y movió sus labios, y el ángel correspondió.

Fue un beso profundo, dulce, feroz; en el cual sus dientes chocaban, sus labios devoraban los contrarios y mientras sus lenguas se presionaban entre su, sus cuerpos temblaban como hojas liberadas al viento.

Se sintieron tan libres, tan realizados y amados que en algún punto las manos suyas bajaron por el cuerpo de Cas desabotonándole la camisa. Las manos del castaño, más inexpertas, imitaron sus acciones y sólo rompieron el beso cuando el rubio tuvo que separarse para retirarse su camiseta. Aprovechó aquello para poner algo de música.

-¿Dean tu quieres que nosotros…? –preguntó Cas, un tanto dudoso, sentado al borde la cama como para aclarar su punto.

-Lo quiero todo. Te necesito –respondió el cazador sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, con sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de Cas y una sonrisa boba asomando a su rostro. Lo beso varias veces moviéndose sobre el cuerpo contrario.

El ángel se desplomó de espaldas en la cama aventurando sus manos a las caderas del cazador, deshaciendo sus pantalones mientras continuaban los besos. Dean había comenzado a jadear, excitado y nervioso. Jamás antes había estado con un hombre, pero eso se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto.

-Yo no se como hacerlo Dean. No quiero lastimarte –murmuró Cas empezando a besar el cuello contrario y los hombros donde descubrió unas cuantas pecas.

-shhh no lo harás. Estaré bien. Lo estaremos –repitió el rubio.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos hicieron que el calor de la habitación subiera. Los besos continuaron por un largo rato, convirtiéndose en mordidas, en manos apretando cada porción de piel que podían. El movimiento circular de las caderas de Dean sobre la pelvis de Cas se convirtió en gemidos ahogados, y en pantalones casi arrancados que terminaron en el suelo junto con la ropa interior.

Los labios enrrojecido de Cas se volvieron besos por todo el cuerpo del rubio, quien más ruborizado no pudo ponerse cuando el ángel lo volteó sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban dolorosamente duros, y el roce de sus erecciones desnudas no ayudaba.

La sensación cálida de sus cuerpos desnudos se volvió las manos de Dean apretadas en las sábanas, mientras sus jadeos se acompasaban con el movimiento de los dedos del ángel que penetraban su entrada. Los ojos azules y preocupados de Cas dejaron de estarlo cuando el cazador gimió ruidosamente arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que la polla del ángel diera un tirón.

Esa noche Dean se corrió apretando los dedos de Cas en su interior, y derramándose en la mano ajena que lo masturbaba. Pero la noche no terminó allí. Porque cuando esos dedos volvieron a rozar su próstata el deseo volvió en pocos minutos. Sus piernas fueron abiertas, despacio. Cas alineó su miembro con la entrada del cazador, empujando sólo el glande dentro, gimoteando por el apretado calor, antes de continuar.

Dean abrió los labios con fuerza cerrando los ojos que se le habían puesto en blanco. Dolía y al mismo tiempo era alucinante. Cas la tenía grande, pero eso no importó ni cuando empezó a moverse cada vez más frenético, más profundo. Porque a pesar de que hubieron un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por el rostro del cazador, lo demás fueron gemidos.

-Oh… Dean… mmm…. Se siente bien..

-Ahhh….ahhh ¡CAS! AHH ¡Cas! Oh por… Ca-ah-Cas-tiieeel…. Es ahí… justo allí

El placer creció para ambos, el ángel empezó a embestir a Dean en un ángulo en que parecía vibrar contra su próstata con cada penetración. El rubio ya no gemía, parecía que lloraba de placer, porque este se extendía como una electricidad adictiva por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro brincara entre su abdomen y el del ángel.

-Cas… creo ¡Cas!... creo que voy a….ahhhhhhhh

No terminó de decirlo. La voz del rubio tembló, se quebró y su autocontrol con ella. Se corrió con tanta intensidad que sintió que iba a morir de placer; todo su cuerpo tembló mientras su eyaculación se derramaba sobre su abdomen. Pero Cas no se detuvo, y durante todas y cada una de las frenéticas embestidas que siguieron el orgasmo de Dean continuó hasta que inevitablemente el ángel gruñó tensándose por completo antes de que el rubio sintiera algo tibio derramarse en su interior.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos, como si ambos hubiesen rosado el cielo quedándose en una nube, extasiados. Cuando el rubio lo notó Cas se retiró de él con cuidado moviéndose para recostarse a su lado en la cama. El ángel sonreía, pero Dean permaneció con una expresión en blanco mirando al techo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño, de pronto, abrazándolo un poco por la cintura para tenerlo cerca. Sólo entonces Dean volteó la mirada y asintió sonriendo.

-Más que bien –respondió entre jadeos dejando que se acercara a él y lo besara.

Esa noche se dijeron muchas palabras, en susurros, sin salir de las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Lo volvieron a hacer tras dormitar unos minutos, y al amanecer Cas volvió a despertar al cazador con otra buena ronda de sexo lento y apasionado pero al mismo tiempo rudo y excitante. Para la mañana siguiente el rubio tuvo que esforzarse por aparentar que no le dolía el trasero, aunque se sentía pleno y satisfecho.

No se lo dijo a Sam, porque aun estaba procesándolo él mismo, sin embargo durante las siguientes noches era él quien buscaba a Cas, o el ángel se deslizaba a su habitación a la madrugada.

En algo más de un mes Cas empezó a dormir regularmente a su lado, aunque el cazador sospechaba que en realidad no dormía nada ni fingía hacerlo, solo lo observaba. De todas formas no se quejaba, tenerlo cerca era agradable, la piel de Cas tenía un aroma delicioso a ozono y a lluvia, su tibieza era embriagadora.

Dean no había notado cuando empezó a aferrarse más al ángel, sin embargo todo empezó a venirse abajo cuando, en busca de una victoria, Cas intentó matar a Kelly Kline y al hijo que llevaba dentro. A partir de ese momento algo había cambiado en Cas, y sin explicación aparente decidió ayudar a la mujer.

Eso lo distanció de los hermanos Winchester, y Dean volvió a su soledad y esta vez dolió. Se preguntaba a cada momento en donde podía estar Cas, si estaría bien, tenía sus dudas acerca de porque ayudaba a esa mujer y al bebé que crecía dentro.

Todo eso, Dean estuvo seguro, fue lo que lo enfermó. Empezó a tener nauseas todas las mañanas; se levantaba casi como un resorte y se la pasaba un buen rato encerrado en el baño. Se sentía mareado la mayor parte del tiempo, y se encontró incapaz de ver un trozo de pie de manzana, lo cual era aun más preocupante.

Sam estaba preocupado, insistía en que su hermano mayor debía ir a ver a un médico; eso sirvió solo para que el cazador se pusiera más irritable.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse porque se hallaba tan hambriento unos días, y tan cansado otros; apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta que Cas no había dejado en él solo el recuerdo de esas noches juntos, sino también una gota de su gracia. Gracia angelical que buscaba crecer, ser más poderosa, y que al hallarse en el cuerpo de un humano había efectuado algunos cambios pequeños pero suficientes para que algo maravilloso sucediera.

Para cuando empezó a sospechar la verdad, todo, todo su mundo se destruyó. Primero fue el golpe de los Hombres de Letras británicos, y finalmente el nacimiento del nephilim. Jack. El hijo de Lucifer, quien trajo mucho más caos a la vida de los Winchester. Rasgó la realidad y atrajo la atención del Diablo en persona provocando que en medio de todo ese altercado Lucifer acabara con la vida de Castiel.

Ver la espada angelical atravesar el pecho de Cas y esa luz, esa luz tan intensa y a la vez moribunda, se había convertido en la pesadilla de Dean Winchester. No podía borrar esa escena de su mente, no podía apartarla y no podía hacer nada para sentirse menos derrotado.

Se removió en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas y recostándose sobre su costado izquierdo mientras veía la mesita de noche y el test de embarazo que había arrojado sobre ésta. ¿La vida acaso era tan cruel? ¿Tan cruel para haber provocado un casi milagroso embarazo justo antes de arrancarle a su ángel?

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –murmuró el cazador por lo bajo.

Deslizó su mano sobre la pequeña curva en que se estaba convirtiendo su abdomen. Tenía tres meses, pero aun no se lo había dicho a Sam, ni siquiera a Jack que ahora, habiendo demostrado que no era tan peligroso, vivía con ellos en el búnker. No tenía idea de cómo manejar esa situación; necesitaba a Cas tanto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
